


Любимый враг

by PriestSat, WTF GBActors 2021 (WTF_GBActors)



Series: Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Any Two Guys, Brother/Brother Incest, CMNM / Naked Male Clothed Male, Don’t copy to another site, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GBActors/pseuds/WTF%20GBActors%202021
Summary: У Шерлока не было друзей. Был только любимый «заклятый враг» — родной брат.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Series: Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175831
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E





	1. Chapter 1

Майкрофт смотрел на Джона Уотсона и не беспокоился. Новый человек, которого Шерлок подпустил к себе настолько близко? Нет причин для волнения, ведь Майкрофт тщательно изучил досье доктора и убедился в том, что Джон не мог заинтересовать. Ничего экстраординарного: бывший военный, ПТСР, ранение, психосоматика, традиционный набор для вернувшегося из горячей точки.

Но все же Майкрофт забеспокоился, когда приехал на место убийства серийного маньяка и увидел там Джона. Тревожный звонок прозвучал набатом: Майкрофт мгновенно сложил составляющие дела, поняв, что выстрелить мог только Джон. Тот, кто знал Холмса-младшего каких-то пару дней, вытащил его из проблемы, которая могла привести к смерти Шерлока. Боже мой, случайный знакомый, недалекий, прямой как палка, грубоватый, солдафон, абсолютно чужой человек.

— Это мой брат, Майкрофт, — сказал Шерлок.

У Джона на лице появилось озадаченное выражение. Майкрофт читал его как раскрытую книгу: Джон принял старшего Холмса за «бойфренда» Шерлока. Какая глупость… Точнее, какая ограниченность.

Парадокс был в том, что Джон не ошибся. Хотя определение «бойфренд» никто из братьев не употреблял.

***

Майкрофт давно понял, что его влечет к младшему брату, но из благоразумия никак этого не показывал, пока Шерлок не достиг совершеннолетия. Но и тогда Майкрофт не рисковал прикасаться к нему, разве что пожимал руку, если требовалось.

Сначала он пытался вытравить из себя влечение, переключал внимание на других людей, почти женился, но вовремя остановился. И постепенно принял это, как считалось, неправильное желание, смирившись с ним.

Желание разъедало его, требуя чего-то большего, чем банального онанизма с фантазиями. И Майкрофт рискнул.

Братья приехали к родителям на Рождество. Майкрофт вышел покурить, конечно же, так, чтобы матушка не увидела. Услышал торопливые шаги и понимающе усмехнулся: младший спешит улизнуть из-под бдительного родительского ока. Протянул ему пачку сигарет, щелкнул зажигалкой.

И в нем самом что-то щелкнуло. При взгляде на длинные пальцы Шерлока, на то, как он удерживает в них сигарету, как затягивается. Майкрофт не выдержал, взял его руку и поднес к губам.

В следующую секунду он ожидал чего угодно: удара, насмешки, молчаливого презрения. Но Шерлок смотрел выжидающе, без тени издевательства. Майкрофт отстранил его руку с сигаретой и провел пальцами по щеке.

Им не нужны были объяснения. Они поняли друг друга без слов.

***

По возвращении в Лондон Майкрофт чувствовал такой подъем душевных сил, что был готов совершить как минимум революцию, а как максимум — узаконить близкородственные связи, что было бы, разумеется, безумием и безответственностью. 

Он прислал сообщение: «Сегодня в 10:00». Шерлок ничего не ответил, и Майкрофт подумал, что ошибся. Что младший просто пожалел его из-за Рождества. Что теперь ему точно ничего не светит.

Но в десять вечера раздался звонок в дверь. Майкрофт едва не поступил как глупый ребенок: чуть не спрятался в дальней комнате. Вместо этого он медленно приблизился к двери, повернул ручку замка.

Когда Шерлок вошел, Майкрофт понял, что младший тоже в сомнениях. Тогда он притянул его к себе, прижался всем телом, чувствуя невероятное облегчение. Немного отстранился, чтобы поцеловать, едва касаясь губ своими губами, взлохматил волосы, с наслаждением ощущая их мягкость.

Они перешли в спальню, где Майкрофт раздел Шерлока настолько неторопливо, насколько ему позволяли туго натянутые нервы. Снял пальто, шарф, расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке, вытащил из брюк. Приспустил ее с плеч, сделал шаг назад, чтобы полюбоваться совершенным телом. Шерлок ждал, спокойно глядя на брата, и только бешено колотящаяся жилка на шее показывала, насколько он взбудоражен.

Майкрофт стянул с него рубашку, выдернул конец ремня из шлевки, расстегнул пряжку, пуговицы, и снова остановился, запустив пальцы между поясницей и брюками, чувствуя, как напрягся Шерлок.

«Он же ни с кем…» — проскользнула мысль.

Майкрофт обнял брата, проводя руками по спине, очерчивая подушечками пальцев мышцы, выступающие позвонки, ощущая гладкую кожу. Шерлок взял Майкрофта за подбородок, повернул голову к себе, и поцеловал — жестко, властно, прикусывая губы, язык. Но совсем немного, чтобы не оставить следов.

У Майкрофта против воли вырвался короткий стон.

Он опустился на колени, чтобы снять с Шерлока обувь, носки и, наконец, брюки с бельем. Сложил вещи аккуратной стопкой, встал, чтобы опять отойти. Освещение обеспечивала настольная лампа за спиной Шерлока, и полутьма делала его вдвойне прекрасным.

Он попятился к кровати, не сводя глаз с Майкрофта, улегся на спину, закинул руки за голову, попросил спокойно:

— Не раздевайся.

Майкрофт снял только обувь. Забрался на кровать, наклонился к Шерлоку, покрывая его поцелуями, прикусывая кожу и уже почти полностью теряя контроль. Но мысль о том, что у Шерлока нет никакого опыта, не позволяла Майкрофту отпустить тормоза. Он раздвинул его ноги, целуя внутреннюю сторону бедер. Втянул губами наполовину вставший член, вылизывая головку, уздечку, заставляя брата застонать и вцепиться в простыню пальцами.

Майкрофт уже бы и сейчас кончил только от ощущения члена во рту. Он выпрямился и расстегнул свои брюки. Взял заблаговременно приготовленную смазку и налил на ладонь, совсем чуть-чуть, провел пальцами между ягодиц Шерлока, поглаживая, расслабляя. Вытер остатки смазки салфеткой, нагнулся к брату, целуя его уже более агрессивно. Шерлок выгнулся, требуя большего, чем прикосновение пальцев. Майкрофт надел презерватив и начал понемногу входить. 

К его приятному удивлению, Шерлок не был слишком узким. Наверное, подготовил себя перед тем, как приехать. Майкрофт вошел до конца, двинулся назад и снова вошел. Им овладел какой-то дикий восторг, хотелось плакать и смеяться от счастья. Такого хрупкого счастья, что ему даже не верилось, что вот сейчас он полностью обладает тем, кого любил столько лет.

Шерлок приподнялся, глядя на то, как в него входит член. Он оперся на локти, переводя взгляд то вниз, то на Майкрофта. И тот на каком-то уровне сознания понял, что теперь они близки не только по крови, что отныне прочно привязаны друг к другу. Как сиамские близнецы.

Майкрофту показалось, что он начал кончать с того момента, как вошел в брата. Бесконечное удовольствие захлестнуло, как океанская волна, потащило за собой, разбивая об острые камни. Он уткнулся лицом в грудь Шерлока, содрогаясь от оргазма. Потом переместился ниже и опять взял его член, пропуская в самое горло, насаживаясь так сильно, как только мог. И Шерлок дернулся, царапая брата через рубашку, разрывая кожу под тканью.

— Я хочу, — потянул Майкрофта к себе, впился губами в губы, высасывая сперму, вылизывая рот.

— Я люблю тебя, — пробормотал Майкрофт. И в ответ ничего не услышал.

***

Шерлок мог написать: «Через час», и Майкрофт не отказывал. Спасибо, что младший понимал: нельзя вытаскивать брата с совещания или с очередных переговоров с очередными политиками. Но выходные принадлежали ему. 

Никто ничего не мог заподозрить. Брат приезжает к брату, что в этом странного? Они ничем не выдавали своих чувств, совершенно от этого не страдая. Знали, что принадлежат друг другу, и большего им не надо было.

Как-то посреди ночи Майкрофт проснулся от абсурдного сна, в котором Шерлок делал предложение доктору Уотсону. Проснулся в такой панике, что, казалось, еще немного и откажет сердце. Схватил телефон и набрал сообщение: «Ты — мой», отослал, прежде чем понял абсурдность такого заявления.

Шерлок приехал через сорок минут. 

— Зря беспокоишься. — Он смотрел насмешливо, с вызовом. — Джон всего лишь друг. Ничего личного. Он хороший человек, не более.

— Так быстро и друг? — Майкрофт понял, что злится и выказывает это. — Не хочу показаться ревнивцем, но…

— Но? — Шерлок снял пальто и шарф, бросил на пол. Дернул рубашку за ворот, срывая пуговицы.

— Позер, — усмехнулся Майкрофт. — В чем домой поедешь?

Шерлок тоже улыбнулся. Прижался к брату, крепко удерживая за руки, чтобы Майкрофт не мог к нему прикоснуться. Медленно опустился на колени.

Майкрофт смотрел сверху вниз, и ему хотелось смять Шерлока как бумажную фигурку, спрятать в карман и никогда не расставаться с ним. Чтобы брат принадлежал только ему. Чтобы на Шерлока никто не смотрел, никто с ним не разговаривал.

Шерлок уловил мысли брата. Покорно склонил голову, подставляясь под руку, выпрашивая ласку. Майкрофт крепко схватил за волосы, сжал в пальцах, заставляя Шерлока удивленно охнуть. И ткнул лицом в ширинку. Шерлок послушно расстегнул пуговицы.

— Возьми, — потребовал Майкрофт. — Я хочу.

И застонал во весь голос, ощутив губы брата на своем члене, отступил, натыкаясь на стену. Еще сильнее впился пальцами в волосы Шерлока, причиняя боль и наслаждаясь этим. Резко дергал за голову, заставляя брать поглубже, не желая думать о том, что это настоящая пытка. 

Шерлок дрожал всем телом, с трудом удерживая равновесие, хватаясь за Майкрофта, чтобы не упасть. Слезы градом катились по лицу, но Шерлок не смел отстраниться.

Кончив, Майкрофт оттолкнул брата.

— В чем дело? — хрипло спросил Шерлок. — Что я сделал не так? А, понятно. Я же сказал — это просто друг. Я люблю только тебя, Майкрофт. И всегда буду только твоим. Неужели ты не понимаешь?

И Майкрофт опустился на пол, чувствуя, как все вокруг рушится, погребенное под темными водами огненного океана.


	2. Chapter 2

Шерлок явился домой прихрамывая. На законный вопрос Джона «Что случилось?» предсказуемо ответил:

— Да ничего такого, что могло бы тебя волновать. На меня напали, но уже все улажено.

Шерлок, морщась, снял пальто и приглушенно охнул, вешая его.

— Так, я должен тебя осмотреть, — заявил Джон. — Ушибы нельзя оставлять без внимания. Куда попали?

— Сюда. — Шерлок с трудом поднял руку, чтобы прикоснуться к левому боку. — Все в порядке.

Джон заставил его пройти в комнату и снять рубашку. На левом боку чернел огромный кровоподтек. Джон присвистнул и повернул Шерлока к себе лицом, чтобы проверить, нет ли еще следов от ударов.

Чуть ниже правой ключицы темнели царапины. Джон прикоснулся к ним. Шерлок перевел взгляд на его пальцы и, взяв рубашку, молча выскочил из комнаты.

Джон остался в некотором недоумении. Он мог бы сказать, что это когти животного, например, кошки или собаки, но солгал бы самому себе.

Кто-то поцарапал Шерлока, причем не через одежду.

«Эх, мистер Секс-меня-не-беспокоит, — ухмыльнулся Джон. — Попался».

Ему стало любопытно, что за женщина вонзила ногти в Шерлока, но, разумеется, выяснять не стал. Понадеялся на привычку Шерлока проговариваться в пылу самовосхваления.

Но Шерлок молчал.

«Так вот куда ты срываешься посреди ночи. На свидание. — Джон понимал, что сексуальная жизнь соседа по квартире его никак не касается. — Гм, значит, всех моих подруг ты отшиваешь на подлете, а сам развлекаешься на полную катушку. Как-то несправедливо получается».

***

— Ты ревнуешь. — Шерлок лежал рядом с Майкрофтом, поглаживая его по руке. — И совершенно зря. Я же сказал, Джон — просто друг.

— Он бисексуален.

— Таких полным-полно вокруг.

Майкрофт красноречиво посмотрел на кровоподтек, который начал понемногу менять цвет.

— Я волнуюсь за тебя. И не только из-за доктора Уотсона. Он наименьшее зло по сравнению с…

— Можешь поставить на мне свою метку.

— И где это ты набрался таких идей? — усмехнулся Майкрофт. — Тату? Пирсинг? Шрамирование? Или сделать засос на шее?

— Тату, — кивнул Шерлок. — Например, вот здесь. — Он провел ногтем под левым соском. — Напротив сердца: «Принадлежу старшему брату».

— Перестань. Отвратительная пошлость. Не ожидал.

— Сначала мне не нужно было никому показывать, что между нами происходит. Но сейчас…

Майкрофт зажал ему рот ладонью, потом потянул к себе и поцеловал.

— Это разрушит мою карьеру, младший. Нам придется уехать, сменить личности и вести себя… — Он умолк, увидев надежду в глазах брата. — Нет, Шерлок, забудь об этом. Ты не сможешь жить как обычный скучный человек.

***

Джон читал газету, наслаждаясь утренним покоем. Никто не тащил его по крышам или не заставлял сидеть в клетке, дрожа от ужаса. Обычное утро обычного скучного человека. Он отлично позавтракал, выпил чашку чая и почувствовал себя замечательно.

Шерлок что-то перекладывал с полки на полку в холодильнике. Джон, пребывая в благостном настроении, полностью игнорировал шуршание и тарахтение за спиной, как вдруг прохладная рука легла ему на шею.

— Что за? — Он задрал голову и увидел мягкую улыбку Шерлока. Джон и раньше видел такую улыбку, которая предназначалась…

Майкрофту? Джон не успел удивиться этой мысли, как Шерлок наклонился и поцеловал его в губы.

— Что ты делаешь? — Джон застыл без движения, хотя первым порывом было как следует врезать за неожиданную ласку.

— А на что это похоже?

— Это часть какого-то эксперимента?

— Да, это эксперимент. Ты нужен мне как партнер для секса.

— Как-то неожиданно. — Джон на всякий случай встал и отошел. — Вдруг я из другой команды?

— Ты за две команды. — Шерлок сделал жест «это понятно само собой».

— Мне нужно подумать. — Джон швырнул газету на кресло и пошел в свою спальню. Настроение безнадежно испортилось.

Спустя пять минут Шерлок постучался к нему.

— Если я тебя обидел, то… Извини. — Как обычно, ему пришлось переломить себя для извинений, что было отлично слышно по голосу.

— Не обидел. Просто я должен переварить эту новость.

— Хорошо, — с готовностью сказал Шерлок. — И сколько времени займет переваривание?

— Да откуда же мне знать? — вспылил Джон. — Не стой под дверью, Шерлок. Я дам ответ.

— Сегодня?

— Нет! — рявкнул Джон, чувствуя себя загнанным в угол. — Что за х… Шерлок, уйди, по-хорошему. Займись чем-нибудь. — Он приоткрыл дверь. Шерлока и след простыл. — Вот и правильно.

***

— Ты что предложил Джону? — с нескрываемым негодованием спросил Майкрофт во время очередной встречи с Шерлоком. — До чего же взбалмошная идея! Будь я хотя бы семиюродным братом, то еще можно было позволить коту сбежать из мешка. Но я твой родной брат. Скандал получится неописуемый.

— Я хотел попробовать секс с другим человеком, вот и все. Искать кого-то на стороне нет желания, это раз, два — я отлично знаю Джона. Здоровье у него среднее, но венерические заболевания отсутствуют. И раньше надо было думать о скандале.

Шерлок замолчал, увидев, как исказилось лицо брата.

— Прости. — Он взял Майкрофта за плечи. — Не хотел огорчить.

— Ты знаешь, как сильно я тебя люблю. Я готов ради тебя на все, и разумных пределов этому нет. — Майкрофт прикусил язык. — Я веду себя как собственник, что недопустимо. Ты не моя собственность. Ты можешь делать то, что посчитаешь нужным.

Шерлок начал ускользать от него, и Майкрофт пока не представлял, как это остановить.

***

Джон был готов взять несколько ночных дежурств, лишь бы не оставаться с Шерлоком наедине. Но тот больше к Джону не прикасался, не лез с поцелуями и почти на него не смотрел, то есть вел себя как и раньше.

— Можно два вопроса? — не выдержал Джон через неделю. Шерлок, не отводя взгляда от телефона, кивнул.

— Зачем ты предлагал секс, чтобы так ничего и не сделать?

— Ты хотел подумать.

— Собирался. Но за эти дни даже такой глупый человек, как я, в состоянии все обмозговать.

— Вопрос.

— Что «вопрос»? А, да. У тебя с кем-то роман? Или ты проворачиваешь тайную операцию, о которой мне нельзя знать?

— Операцию? — Шерлок приподнял брови. — Роман?

— В пятницу или в субботу — при условии, что нет расследования, — ты уезжаешь поздно вечером и возвращаешься под утро. Если это не роман, то, значит, долгосрочная…

— У меня долгосрочный роман, пользуясь твоей терминологией. Но данный факт не должен тебя беспокоить. — Шерлок снова уткнулся в телефон. — К сведению, я абсолютно здоров и предпочитаю пассивную роль в сексе. В случае, если мы все-таки дойдем до сексуального взаимодействия, я обязательно перечислю свои предпочтения, в основном они касаются соблюдений правил гигиены и обязательного использования презерватива.

Джону показалось, что на него надвигается поезд или падает бетонная стена.

— Спасибо за несомненно ценные сведения. — Он перебрался к столу, открыл ноутбук.

— Надеюсь, у тебя хватит здравого ума не писать об этом в блоге.

— Разумеется, нет!

— Я не могу назвать имя.

— Имя? Я не спрашивал.

— Ты громко думаешь. — Шерлок протянул ему куртку. — Предлагаю поужинать.

На этот раз, сев за столик в ресторане, Джон не стал говорить «Мы не пара» и не попросил Анджело убрать свечи.

— Прогресс, — заметил Шерлок.

— Ты о чем?

— В последний раз ты едва не сбросил свечу на пол.

Джон пожал плечами.

— С того времени многое изменилось.

— Тебя мучает какой-то вопрос.

— Не вопрос. Уточнение. — Джон сделал глоток вина. — Я не хочу быть удобным для секса.

— Удобным?

— Секс по дружбе меня не устраивает.

— Но я всего лишь хочу сравнить секс с тобой и секс с постоянным партнером. Эксперимент, я об этом говорил.

Джон едва не подавился спагетти.

— Вот этого не надо.

— Отрицательные эмоции плохо влияют на пищеварение.

— Давай сделаем вид, что ты ничего не предлагал.

— Но все же. — Шерлок отложил вилку. — Я предлагал, и ты не отказался. Джон, между нами нет и не может быть романтических чувств. Я люблю этого человека много лет. И он отвечает мне тем же. Я просто хочу...

— Боже мой. На что же ты рассчитываешь после такого признания? — Джону захотелось запустить тарелкой ему в голову. — Не собираюсь быть частью эксперимента, ясно? Романтические чувства… Никогда бы не подумал, что ты оперируешь такими понятиями.

На лице Шерлока явственно отразилась обида.

— Найди кого-то другого для сравнения. — Джон приглушил голос. — Уверен, проблем не будет. Ну, по крайней мере, не должно быть. И хватит об этом. Приятного аппетита. — Он расхотел есть, но заставил себя закончить ужин.

Дома они разошлись по своим комнатам. Джон ожидал, что Шерлок зайдет к нему ночью, но так и проспал до утра в полном одиночестве.

От этого Джону совсем не полегчало. Он знал, что если у Шерлока появилась идея фикс, то рано или поздно она воплотится в реальность. И от этого становилось не по себе.

«Было хорошо без вот этого всего, — злился Джон. — Так нет же. Сначала секс Шерлока не беспокоит, а потом беспокоит не только его, но и меня. На такое я не подписывался!»


	3. Chapter 3

Через день Джона уволили, придравшись к какой-то мелочи. Раздраженный, он собрал вещи и отправился домой, по пути свернув к одному из банкоматов, чтобы снять немного наличности.

Карточка оказалась заблокированной. Пришлось Джону позвонить в банк, чтобы выяснить причину блокировки. Ему ответили, что всему виной «сбой в системе»: «Не переживайте, мистер Уотсон, до конца дня мы обязательно решим эту проблему».

Войдя в квартиру, Джон услышал голос Майкрофта, доносящийся из комнаты Шерлока. Тот снова распекал своего брата, и Джон, стараясь двигаться как можно тише, незаметно прошмыгнул в свою комнату. Он даже похвалил себя за то, что не наступил на скрипучую ступеньку на лестнице.

Меньше всего ему хотелось слушать, как Майкрофт делает выговор Шерлоку. Но когда закрывал дверь, то до него долетело:

— Я был уверен, что нам никто не нужен. Ты сам неоднократно об этом говорил.

— Майкрофт, прошу, сдерживайся. Стены хоть и выдержат взрыв, но кто-нибудь может нас услышать.

— Я и так достаточно сдерживаюсь. 

— Не сходи с ума.

— Я стараюсь изо всех сил.

— Ты сказал, что я могу делать все что пожелаю.

— В рамках разумного.

— Ты сказал, что я не твоя собственность.

— С прискорбием признаю, что солгал. 

— Кажется, у людей принято считать, что любовь и собственность — разные понятия.

Джону показалось, что его огрели по затылку. Куски головоломки встали на свои места. Он не был самым сообразительным человеком в мире. Смотрел, но не видел, как и говорил Шерлок, но сейчас в памяти всплыли встречи братьев в его присутствии, их молчаливое общение, взгляды и улыбки. Теперь во всем этом ему мерещился подтекст.

«Никто бы никогда ничего не заподозрил. Не уличил бы их в подобной связи», — Джон не мог отойти от двери, продолжая слушать, и чувствовал себя при этом отъявленным ублюдком.

— Майкрофт, я люблю только тебя, и ты об этом знаешь.

— Тогда зачем понадобился Джон? Да, я рад, что ты обзавелся преданным другом. Это действительно замечательно, для тебя это серьезный шаг в саморазвитии.

— Но?

Майкрофт ничего не ответил.

— Ревность? — в голосе Шерлока послышался вызов. — Что за глупости? Я всего лишь хотел проверить…

— Не вздумай! — прорычал Майкрофт. Джону захотелось оказаться на другом конце Земли, например, на Южном полюсе. — Я его уничтожу!

Майкрофт приглушенно вскрикнул, послышалась возня. Джон чуть не выскочил из комнаты, чтобы разнять братьев, но вместо этого прикрыл дверь до конца.

***

Шерлок скрутил брата, заломил ему руку за спину и вжал в стену.

— Я не твоя собственность, — громко прошептал на ухо. — Понятно? И ты не причинишь вреда Джону Уотсону. А если начал это делать, то отмотай обратно. 

Он с силой надавил на руку Майкрофта.

— Ну?

— Хорошо.

Шерлок отпустил его.

— Я создал монстра. — Майкрофт привел в порядок одежду, пригладил волосы. — И этот монстр меня убьет.

— Обойдемся без громких фраз. — Шерлок отвернулся. — Разговор окончен.

***

Джон просидел у себя пару часов, будучи уверенным, что Шерлок все прочитает по его лицу. Подумав: «Господи, что за глупости! Да ничего не прочитает!», он вышел из комнаты и, стараясь вести себя как можно более естественно, направился в кухню.

Шерлок спал на диване, но Джон неоднократно убеждался в том, что тот легко переходит от сна к бодрствованию, потому постарался держать его в поле зрения. Он нашел в холодильнике что-то вроде лазаньи, убедился, что еда не испорчена, и поставил в микроволновку. Поужинал, приготовил чай, выпил и, прихватив ноутбук, снова закрылся в спальне.

Услышанное никак не выходило у него из головы. Джон мог принять связь Шерлока с любым человеком, но только не с родным братом. Это казалось ему до омерзения противоестественным.

Он задремал за столом, когда почувствовал, как его поднимают.

— Тш-ш, это я. — Шерлок повел Джона к кровати. — Тебе лучше прилечь.

— Отвали. — Джон едва не упал, от неудобной позы у него затекла нога. — Прекрати. Твою ж мать…

На Шерлоке был только халат. И Джон не мог не отметить привлекательность младшего Холмса.

— Не надо вот это все, — пробормотал он. Шерлок обхватил ладонями его лицо и принялся целовать. Днем ранее Джон, может быть, ответил бы ему, но не сейчас. После услышанного он не стал бы заниматься сексом с Шерлоком даже ради спасения собственной жизни.

— Хватит! — Он с силой уперся руками в грудь Шерлока. — Отвали! Я знаю про тебя с Майкрофтом! И это… отвратительно!

В следующую минуту Джон был уверен, что ему пришел конец. Шерлок ничего не говорил, ничего не делал, просто стоял и смотрел, и от него исходила волна ярости, почти ощутимая на физическом уровне. Он поднял руку, заставив Джона отшатнуться, величественным жестом запахнул на себе халат и вышел из комнаты.

— Вот черт. — Джон провел ладонью по лицу. — Ну и вляпался. Кто меня за язык тянул?

Вскоре он услышал, как Шерлок прошел по коридору, затем внизу хлопнула входная дверь.

***

— Он будет молчать. — Майкрофт с сочувствием смотрел на брата, который метался по спальне. — У него нет доказательств. 

— Ты бы слышал, как он это сказал! «Отвратительно!» Словно плюнул мне в лицо!

— Подобная реакция естественна. А чего же ты ожидал? Что он с восторгом воспримет нашу связь и согласится быть третьим? Какая непростительная наивность.

— Я ошибся в Джоне.

— Нет, ты не ошибся. Не надо было переводить общение в горизонтальную плоскость. Неужели ты так и не понял, что социальные связи совсем не для тебя? Не пытайся быть как все: не получится.

— Он не был против, пока не узнал о нас. — Шерлок, как всегда, находился на своей волне.

— Меня больше интересует источник осведомленности доктора Уотсона. Ему подсказали, что вызывает новый вопрос — кто? Или он догадался, что исключено. Остается первый вариант.

Шерлок задумался на пару секунд.

— После нашего разговора я улегся в гостиной на диван, прилепил пару пластырей. Джон не проходил мимо, значит, он пришел раньше. 

— Он нас подслушал. — Майкрофт неприятно улыбнулся. — Милая человеческая слабость.

— Если бы было возможным стереть из его памяти некоторые участки…

— Брат мой. — Майкрофт включил режим «заклятого врага». — Тот, кто знает, как устраивать беспорядок, должен знать, как его убрать. Ты сломал доктора Уотсона, взорвал его привычный мир. Он считал тебя другом, а ты мало того что предложил ему секс, да еще и назвал это «экспериментом». Так нельзя делать с людьми: они от такого портятся. Теперь ты обязан его починить.

Шерлок погрузился в прострацию, уставившись невидящим взглядом в стену. Майкрофт терпеливо ждал.

— Ты прав. — Шерлок перевел взгляд на него. — Но все равно я запрещаю вредить Джону. Он тебе не конкурент.

— Как скажешь. — Майкрофт опять улыбнулся. — Пока что прекратим наши встречи. Не надо вскидывать голову, будто тебя ударили. Воздержание пойдет тебе на пользу.

***

Утром Джон снова увидел Шерлока лежащим на диване. Он позавтракал и засел за ноутбук, чтобы поискать вакансии.

— Мы должны поговорить. — Шерлок медленно уселся. — То, что ты узнал…

— Проехали.

— Что?

— Проехали, — повторил Джон, не глядя на него. — Ты давно взрослый, и Майкрофт давно не подросток. Ваши дела меня не касаются. Приношу извинения за бурную реакцию. Так что притворимся, что я ничего не знаю, ты ничего мне не предлагал, и будем жить дальше.

— Ты нас подслушивал. Недостойное поведение.

— Я же извинился. — Джон посмотрел на Шерлока и неожиданно рассмеялся. — До чего у тебя уморительное выражение лица! 

Шерлок нахмурился. Джон подошел к нему и протянул руку.

— Понимаешь, все, о чем я узнал, буквально взорвало мне мозг. Так что будет проще, если я постараюсь об этом забыть.

— Хорошо. — Шерлок не без колебания ответил на рукопожатие. — Договорились.

Он отправил брату сообщение: «Ремонт состоялся», на что Майкрофт ответил: «Я занят в ближайшие выходные, не докучай мне». Спустя час Джону позвонили из Королевского госпиталя и назначили собеседование. Он сразу же поделился с Шерлоком радостной новостью, на что услышал:

— А разве тебя увольняли?

***

— Не нравится мне эта машина. — Джон дернул Шерлока за рукав пальто. — Может, мы…

Они только что выскочили из дома Китти Рейли, пытаясь догнать Мориарти, или Рича Брука, по его собственному утверждению. Шерлок повернулся к приближающейся машине.

— Шерлок? — Джон приготовился к новому забегу, спасибо что уже без наручников. Машина плавно затормозила перед ними, Шерлок открыл дверь и потянул Джона за собой.

— Майкрофт, ну да, кто же еще. — Джона до сих пор передергивало при виде брата Шерлока. Хоть он и обещал забыть обо всем, но такую тайну никак не мог окончательно выбросить из памяти, разве что заставил себя не думать о связи братьев. Неумелый подкат Шерлока он воспринимал как неудачную шутку. — Не ожидал, что обрадуюсь вашему появлению.

Майкрофт полностью его проигнорировал, сосредоточившись на своем брате. Окинул Шерлока пытливым взглядом, вздохнул с облегчением.

— Вам нужно место для небольшого отдыха. — Он откинулся на спинку сиденья. — Доктор Уотсон, надеюсь, вы не откажетесь переночевать в более спокойных условиях. Решение проблем оставим на завтра. Пусть буря уляжется.

— Мне нужно в Бартс, — бесцветным голосом произнес Шерлок. — Я должен кое-что сделать.

— Нет, — возразил Майкрофт. — Я же сказал — завтра.

Братья уставились друг на друга, и Джону показалось, что его сейчас сметут как пылинку. Наконец Майкрофт отмер и велел водителю ехать к Бартсу, но окольными путями.

— Высади Джона где-нибудь, — продолжил Шерлок. — Ему ничего особо не грозит: весь удар я принял на себя. 

Джон запротестовал, но его никто не собирался слушать. Машина остановилась, Шерлок буквально вытолкал Джона на улицу.

— Ты с ним неоправданно жесток, — заметил Майкрофт. — Он этого не заслуживает.

— Я сообщу тебе о своем плане, но позже. — Шерлок едва заметно прикоснулся к его колену. — Присмотри за Джоном.

Майкрофт кивнул.

_После возвращения Шерлока_

— Смотрю, твой друг возликовал, — съязвил Майкрофт, притронувшись к ссадине на нижней губе Шерлока. 

Они находились в спальне его особняка.

— Лестрейд обнял, хотя я подумал, что он тоже врежет как следует. — Шерлок взял брата за руку. Точно так же, как это сделал Майкрофт в то Рождество. — Здесь ничего не изменилось. — Он поднес руку к губам, поцеловал. — Как же без тебя было скучно.

Майкрофт почувствовал, как уходит напряжение, в котором он жил последние два года. Шерлок снял с него пиджак. Жилет. Галстук. Дернул за ремень, вытаскивая из шлевки, расстегнул пряжку. Раздел брата полностью и мягко толкнул к кровати. Майкрофт отзеркалил его позу в тот, первый раз: лег на спину, закинул руки за голову. Он знал, что далеко не совершенен, что к нему можно придраться. Регулярные колебания веса оставили на коже растяжки, а постоянное пребывание в закрытых помещениях сделало ее бледной. Но Майкрофт также знал, что брат не замечал в нем изъянов, а если и замечал, то не собирался их комментировать.

Майкрофт по-разному представлял их секс после возвращения Шерлока, но не ожидал, что так остро отреагирует. Майкрофта с головой захлестнула волна удовольствия от прикосновения ткани к его обнаженному телу. Он в безумном исступлении прижимался к Шерлоку, не в силах ни вымолвить слова, ни застонать. Когда брат вошел в него, Майкрофт почти сразу кончил, не успев как следует возбудиться. Он коротко вскрикнул, вцепившись в руки Шерлока.

— Ты в порядке? — Шерлок остановился. 

— Да, я в полном порядке, — сбивчиво ответил Майкрофт. — Не оценивал, насколько мне этого не хватало. 

— Мне тоже. — Шерлок наклонился к нему, чтобы поцеловать. — Кстати, я так и не провел эксперимент.

— Я в этом и не сомневался.

— Какая самоуверенность. — Шерлок улыбнулся. — А ты подумывал о далеком-предалеком месте, где мы могли бы…

Майкрофт закрыл ему рот ладонью.

— У нас все впереди. Продолжай, я устал ждать.

_Эпилог_

Из-за скандала, связанного с Шерринфордом, многое вышло на свет божий, включая то, что опаснейшая пациентка гуляла где хотела, а Холмс-старший привез ей в качестве подарка самого Джима Мориарти. Майкрофт был вынужден подать в отставку — пока можно было уйти, сохраняя достоинство и свободу.

Некоторое время Майкрофт зализывал раны в своем особняке, но вскоре понял, что оставаться в Лондоне — это особый сорт мазохизма. Шерлок, поддерживая Джона, который с маленькой дочкой перебрался в квартиру на Бейкер-стрит 221Б, почти не приезжал к брату. Сходя с ума от ревности, Майкрофт все же смирился с тем, что Шерлок вправе строить свою жизнь. Хочет помогать другу? Пожалуйста. Майкрофт счел это очередной вехой в саморазвитии Шерлока. Не хочет младший иметь дело с братом? Да как ему будет угодно — Майкрофт всю жизнь оттачивал мастерство делать хорошую мину при плохой игре и сейчас не потерялся. Да, он безумно скучал по Шерлоку, но все-таки брат в самом деле не был его собственностью, и между ними отсутствовали любые обязательства. К тому же Майкрофт не понял, как именно Шерлок воспринял всю эту ложь с Эвр и Редбердом. Братьям так и не удалось поговорить по душам.

«Вот все и закончилось. — Майкрофт сидел у камина, удерживая в руке бокал с коньяком. — Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы длиться вечно».

Он перестал присылать Шерлоку сообщения, хотя тот иногда ставил брата в известность о своей новой жизни: Джон не сдался, не позволил Шерлоку «провести эксперимент», они, как и раньше, просто снимали квартиру на двоих.

Майкрофт чувствовал, что начинает замедляться — он не нашел иного определения для своего состояния. Ему казалось, что он постепенно превращается в соляной столп, подобно жене Лота. Больше не надо было сутки напролет заботиться о Шерлоке, о семье, о стране. Майкрофт медленно погружался в небытие. Порой он представлял себя мухой, увязшей в смоле и постепенно проваливающейся в золотистую каплю.

Он продал часть недвижимости в Лондоне и перебрался на юг Сассекса, где купил дом. Раз в неделю Майкрофт приезжал в деревушку в двадцати минутах езды, чтобы пополнить запасы продуктов. Он много читал, пересматривал любимые фильмы, слушал музыку, позволяя себе полностью отключиться от внешнего мира. К нему приходили двое мужчин из той же деревушки, чтобы поработать в саду или расчистить двор от снега зимой. Майкрофт готовил им обед (времени для оттачивания этого мастерства у него было предостаточно), и после работы все втроем устраивались в столовой. В деревушке знали, что в особняке Морриса поселился какой-то чиновник из Лондона. Но так как Майкрофт использовал остатки своего влияния, чтобы в кратчайшие сроки сменить фамилию — теперь он был Майкрофт Дойль, и в интернете нельзя было наткнуться на его фотографию, подписанную настоящим именем, то местные жители восприняли нового соседа как человека, решившего сбежать из шумного города в деревню. 

Майкрофт почти без проблем отказался от привычного поведения и жил как обычный смертный, разве что не сидел по вечерам в пабе за кружкой пива. Он даже начал находить очарование в простоте природы, подолгу гуляя по окрестностям.

Он запретил себе думать о Шерлоке, все сообщения от младшего брата удалял не читая. В итоге Шерлок прекратил ему писать. И в тот момент, когда Майкрофт, взяв телефон в руки, не увидел СМС от Шерлока, то понял, что окончательно провалился в смолу, и вскоре от него останется только пустой силуэт.

***

Это было второе Рождество, которое Майкрофт собирался встретить в своем новом доме. Поздним утром пришли работники, чтобы убрать снег с дорожек перед домом и немного очистить крышу. Один из них принес пудинг, который приготовила его жена, и Майкрофт искренне поблагодарил за угощение. Пока работники трудились, он собрался приготовить гуся. Когда увесистая тушка, напичканная яблоками и дольками лимона, в окружении картофеля, очутилась в духовке, Майкрофт оделся потеплее и вышел во двор.

Черный внедорожник он заметил издалека и сначала подумал, что это кто-то прорывается через снежные заносы в деревню, но машина направлялась к его дому.

На минуту Майкрофта охватила надежда, что он сможет вернуться к прежней жизни, что в его услугах нуждается страна, что, вместо звонка из Лондона, за ним прислали агентов. Он знал, что после отставки его не выпускали из виду. Майкрофт застыл на крыльце, напряженно глядя на приближающийся внедорожник. Снег ослепительно сверкал на солнце, у Майкрофта от этого слезились глаза, он часто моргал. Наконец машина остановилась перед особенно высоким сугробом на въезде во двор, дверь открылась, выпуская водителя. И Майкрофт не поверил самому себе, когда увидел Шерлока в неизменном пальто с поднятым воротником. Первой мыслью была «Неужели в туфлях в такой снег?», а второй: «Что у него стряслось?», при этом Майкрофт продолжал стоять как вкопанный.

Вскоре он рассмотрел на Шерлоке ботинки с высокой шнуровкой и армейские брюки, рассчитанные на холодное время года. Майкрофт спустился с невысокого крыльца, сделал пару шагов и опять остановился. Память некстати подкинула кадры из какой-то глупой мелодрамы, где персонажи бежали навстречу друг к другу, раскинув руки в стороны, — для полноты картины не хватало бравурно-радостной музыки в исполнении оркестра.

Шерлок приближался, не сводя глаз с брата, и вид у него был довольно целеустремленный. Работники перестали разгребать снег и переводили взгляды то на приезжего, то на владельца дома.

Майкрофт изо всех сил старался выглядеть холодным и неприступным. Но Шерлок налетел на него как вихрь, сгреб в объятия, и, непосредственный, как всегда, впился жестким поцелуем в губы. Майкрофт увидел удивленные лица работников и сразу представил, что теперь будут говорить о мистере Дойле в деревушке, поэтому немного отвернулся, чтобы разорвать поцелуй. Шерлок продолжал его обнимать, не произнося ни слова, и Майкрофт дрогнул, поднял руки, отвечая на объятия. Наконец Шерлок чуть отстранился, глядя на Майкрофта с таким обожанием, что у старшего не хватило духу его оттолкнуть.

— С Рождеством, — сказал Шерлок, криво улыбнувшись. — У меня есть… печенье, да, это печенье. Миссис Хадсон приготовила целую упаковку.

— Ты случайно не прихватил с собой доктора Уотсона?

— Нет. — Шерлок взял брата за руки, крепко стиснув холодные пальцы. — Джон познакомился с… — Он задумался. — Никак не запомню эти имена, но я проверил ее.

— Лично допрашивал?

— Лично, да еще и подключил к этому Лестрейда. Он не хотел, но я умею уговаривать («ты его чем-то шантажировал, братец»). В общем, она вполне обычная женщина, не наемный убийца, не террористка. Ребенку понравилась, это стало решающим фактором, особенно для Джона.

— Поэтому ты приехал.

— Да. Я обещал Джону, что помогу ему, но теперь он во мне не нуждается. — Шерлок заметил остолбеневших работников. — Наверное, я зря так… — Он отошел от брата. — Надо вещи принести. Ты же не против, если я останусь на день или на два?

Майкрофт покачал головой.

Шерлок притащил две здоровенные сумки, наследил снегом в прихожей, едва не сбил пару картин со стены. Осмотрел дом и выбрал себе комнату, в которой прежние хозяева устроили гостевую. Майкрофт едва не забыл о готовке, но вовремя спохватился и вытащил противень с восхитительно пахнущим гусем, выложил на блюдо.

Шерлок снова сходил к машине и, воспользовавшись расчищенным проездом, загнал ее в гараж.

Ближе к вечеру работники закончили уборку. Они еще во дворе учуяли аппетитные запахи и, предвкушая угощение, направились в столовую. Майкрофт вспомнил о них в самый последний момент, быстро накрыл на стол, нарезал мясо, разложил гарнир, принес пару бутылок вина.

Шерлок появился в столовой, одетый так, будто собрался на прием во дворец, разве что на нем был не смокинг, а костюм. Работники переглянулись и, едва заметно пожав плечами, приступили к обеду. Майкрофт наполнил бокалы, все чокнулись, обменявшись поздравлениями с Рождеством.

— Я хотел приготовить эгг-ног, — откашлявшись, сказал Майкрофт, — но еще не постиг эту науку. Так что, господа, в следующий раз обязательно угощу вас этим напитком.

Шерлок сидел напротив него и преспокойно обедал, порой бросая пытливые взгляды на работников. Майкрофт взмолился всем богам, чтобы брат не начал «читать» этих людей, что неизбежно привело бы к конфликту. Но, к его облегчению, Шерлок открывал рот только для еды.

После обеда работники получили оплату за свой труд, вдобавок по корзине со сладостями для детей и, пожав на прощание руку Майкрофту, ушли. Он закрыл за ними дверь, запер ее на замок, как можно медленнее вернулся в столовую, задернул шторы. И, повернувшись, оказался лицом к лицу с братом.

Шерлок уже без прежнего напора обнял старшего, поглаживая по спине.

— Прости, что меня так долго не было, — пробормотал он. — Но я обещал Джону…

— Неважно. — Майкрофт обхватил ладонями его лицо. — Помнишь, как я говорил о том, что мы можем все бросить и уехать куда подальше? Ну так вот, здесь и есть это «подальше». 

— Иногда я буду ездить в Лондон. — Шерлок поцеловал брата. — Или найду себе здесь занятие, например, начну пчел разводить. 

Майкрофт запустил пальцы ему в волосы, перебирая пряди и совершенно не понимая, что говорит брат. Шерлок заметил, что старший стоит с отсутствующим видом, и умолк.

— Надо камин разжечь. — Майкрофт отошел от него, направляясь в гостиную. — И со стола не мешает убрать.

Немного сбитый с толку Шерлок помог ему навести порядок, а когда перебрались к камину, в котором пылали дрова, спросил:

— Я что-то сделал не так?

Майкрофт устроился в кресле, предварительно протянув брату стакан с виски.

— Я просто не верю в то, что ты рядом, — ответил он, глядя на огонь. — И не могу поверить в то, что ты останешься.

— У тебя другая фамилия. Здесь никто не знает, что мы братья, между нами нет схожести, бросающейся в глаза. — Шерлок тоже смотрел на языки пламени, пожирающие сухое дерево. — В деревне посудачат о нас и перестанут, ты же знаешь людей. Разумеется, я останусь.

***

Этой ночью они не занимались сексом, устроившись в одной постели. На столике со стороны Майкрофта горел ночник, слабый свет едва озарял лицо Шерлока.

— Ты соскучишься. — Майкрофт говорил тихо, будто его кто-то подслушивал. (Вечером Шерлок, движимый чем-то вроде паранойи, обследовал весь дом, выискивая скрытые камеры или жучки, но ничего не нашел.) — Здесь особо нечем заняться. В деревушке никаких преступлений не происходит, разве что кто-нибудь выпьет лишнего и затеет скандал в пабе.

— Я же сказал, что буду иногда ездить в Лондон. — Шерлок улыбнулся. — Завтра установлю спутниковую антенну на крыше, тут плоховато с интернетом.

— Работа на дому?

— Да. — Шерлок прикрыл глаза, будто задремал. — Мы с тобой молодцы.

— М-м?

— Эвр нас не раскусила.

— Боже мой, Шерлок, — рассмеялся Майкрофт. — Это уже не имеет никакого значения.

Брат обиженно насупился.

— Ты все еще сердишься на меня из-за Эвр и Редберда? Поверь, я хотел сделать как лучше.

— Я пережил эту обиду, и не надо к ней возвращаться.

Они помолчали, а потом Майкрофт сказал:

— Тебе лучше не подниматься на крышу, пока не наступит весна. Снег немного убрали, но лед остался.

— Ты там не был. — Шерлок повернулся спиной, и Майкрофт обнял его, поглаживая по животу под пижамой. — Откуда тебе знать?..

— Если ты оттуда свалишься, то костей не соберешь. — Он уткнулся лицом в волосы Шерлока. — Я не выдержу твоей смерти.

— Я не… — начал младший. — Подожду, уговорил.

Утром Майкрофту показалось, что Шерлок был всего лишь сном. Он уселся в постели, хмуро глядя на пустое место рядом с собой.

Накинув халат, Майкрофт заглянул в комнату брата, не обнаружив его там, прислушался к дому. Характерные звуки, доносящиеся с крыши, заставили его выскочить во двор.

Первым порывом было накричать на брата, но Майкрофт сдержался: резкий окрик мог испугать Шерлока, уже успевшего приладить каркас, на который теперь прикручивал антенну к крыше, каким-то чудом удерживаясь за каминную трубу и одновременно орудуя шуруповертом. 

Чтобы не видеть этого безумия, Майкрофт вернулся в дом и тяжело опустился на скамейку в прихожей. Он не закрыл дверь, позволяя легкому морозному ветерку забрасывать на пол снежинки.

«Я постарел. — Майкрофт вслушивался в шум. — Потерял контроль над эмоциями». Он толкнул дверь ногой и пошел в ванную, запретив себе думать о младшем, который изображал то ли Тарзана, то ли взрослого Питера Пена, но без крыльев.

Майкрофт переоделся, заправил кровать (в это время Шерлок спустился с крыши и принялся чем-то греметь в своей комнате) и занялся завтраком.

— Доброе утро. — Шерлок влетел в кухню, притормозив перед холодильником. Лицо до сих пор было раскрасневшимся от мороза и физического труда. — Так, что у нас тут?

Майкрофт рывком развернул брата от себя и с силой дернул правую руку за спину.

— Еще одна такая выходка, и я вышвырну тебя отсюда, — спокойно произнес Майкрофт, вдавливая в стену младшего весом своего тела. Шерлок громко сопел, но молчал. Майкрофт отпустил его и продолжил готовить. Краем глаза он видел, насколько возмущен брат, и все ждал, что сейчас произойдет взрыв. Шерлок, уставившись в пол, стоял, потирая правое плечо.

— Иди к столу, — сказал Майкрофт через десять минут. — Тут поедим.

Шерлок не сразу, но занял свое место, по-прежнему не глядя на брата. И тому подумалось, что младший после завтрака соберет вещи и уедет. 

— И… извини, — выдавил из себя Шерлок. — Пожалуйста.

Как и раньше, точнее, как обычно, ему было крайне сложно произнести такие слова. Майкрофт подал ему тосты и пожелал приятного аппетита.

— Я злился на тебя из-за сестры и Редберда. — Шерлок взглянул на брата. — Бывали дни, когда я хотел свернуть тебе шею, или себе.

Майкрофт ждал, пока он выговорится.

— Я проанализировал информацию. — Шерлок водил кончиком ножа по поверхности джема на тосте. — Ты не имел права годами промывать мне мозги. Такое нельзя делать с людьми… со мной. Ты же всегда меня любил, а поступил как с подопытным кроликом.

«Он уедет. Просто встанет и уйдет навсегда».

— И я понял, что не способен тебя возненавидеть. — Шерлок протянул руку, и Майкрофт пожал ее, ощущая неимоверное облегчение.

Потом Шерлок стал делиться подробностями очередного дела, расследованием которого задумал руководить отсюда. Майкрофт вслушивался в голос брата и чувствовал, как смола, облепившая его со всех сторон, начала таять.


End file.
